Sleeptalkin'
by Tanith Bri
Summary: My first ever yaoi fic!! requested by my friend, Nikki! for you! When Goku learns that you can control a person's mind while they're asleep and has a crush on Sanzo, what trouble will he cause?
1. Chapter 1

Sleeptalkin'  
  
By Tanith Bri  
  
***  
  
Summary: When Goku learns that you can control a person while they're asleep and has a crush on Sanzo, what trouble can he cause??  
  
Rating: PG.for now.  
  
Genre: Humor and Romance  
  
Pairings: Goku x Sanzo, Sanzo x Goku  
  
***  
  
" Mm.pork dumplings." he muttered sleepily as drool dribbled down his chin and he reached out his hands to grasp his dream meal and stuff it down his mouth. He lurched forward, about to hug and devour the meal in his mind when he lost balance and hit his against the back of Hakkai's seat.  
  
" YOW!!!!" he exclaimed as he shot right back up. He whimpered as he felt the pain surge through his body. He rubbed the red spot on his nose. He winced as he felt it throb and hurt under his touch. " That hurt." he whined like a baby as he sucked his thumb.  
  
He sucked his thumb as he looked around his environment, shrouded in darkness at the dead of night. He continued staring at nothing, and finally let out a deep sigh. He couldn't sleep anymore courtesy of the pain in his nose. He looked at his companions envious as he turned green at the sight of them with looks of peace on their faces as they slumbered.  
  
" Hakkai looks happy.." he mumbled quietly as he looked his bespectacled green clad smiling friend. The tiny white dragon with him slept quietly letting out squeaky snores as he rested on Hakkai's lap. " Even horny cockroach head water monster looks happy." he added turning to Gojyo, sleeping with a half-burnt cigarette dangling from his mouth.  
  
He then turned to Sanzo, and blushed at the sight of him. The moon's reflection bounced off Sanzo's agile body, making look even more beautiful than ever. Goku slowly crept over to Sanzo's side, making sure he made not a single noise, knowing of Sanzo's sharp ears. He seated himself at Sanzo's side and took in a deep breath as he admired the monk.  
  
He smiled to himself, as he brushed away the soft blonde bangs from his face, and revealed the fine, subtle and feminine features underneath his outward coldness. Goku let out a smitten sigh as he clasped his hand around Sanzo's. He used his finger to trace Sanzo's cheek, and esteem the smooth skin, like that of a baby's. He then took notice of Sanzo's lips, oh such gorgeous lips..good enough to lay a kiss on.  
  
Goku tightened his hold on Sanzo's hand, and leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
He snapped back into reality and retracted backwards. " What am I doing?!?!" he asked himself. Sure, he loved the man, despite the fact that he almost always whacked him with a deadly paper fan everyday for his immaturity. But, hey, he was gorgeous!! But he reminded himself that he had a big mouth and couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He began to visualize the aftermath of his kiss.  
  
" Hey Sanzo!!!!"  
  
" What is it foolish monkey??"  
  
" I kissed you last night!!!"  
  
" WHAT!!!!! GRRR...''  
  
WHACK!!!WHACK!!!WHACK!!!WHACK!!!WHACK!!!!  
  
He shuddered at the thought of the powerful and deadly piece of paper coming down on him, ever so painfully. He gave up the idea of a smooch. He let go of Sanzo's hand, disappointedly and scooted back to his part of the jeep. He drew his knees to his chest and fumed. He wanted to kiss Sanzo.. but if he did, he would suffer a fate worse than death. He let out a defeated sigh and scratched his auburn hair.  
  
He then decided to bore himself to sleep with one of Hakkai's books, to forget the thought of Sanzo.  
  
He grabbed Hakkai's worn and torn traveling bag and immediately tore it open. He pushed aside the rest of Hakkai's things, dragon chow, some scrolls, a quill, a blanket, a clock and a bottle of liquor and smiled eagerly when he saw a thick book poking out. He took the book out of it's case and shoved Hakkai's bag unto Gojyo's lap.  
  
He flipped through some pages, and stopped when he saw something of interest. " The human mind??" he muttered reading the glossy letters that shone under the moon. He snuck over to Gojyo, and took, stealthily out of his pocket his lighter. He went back to the book. Flicking the lighter a couple of times, he gained light and soon found himself reading about the human brain.  
  
" When subconscious, the human brain is easy to control..as in, when the person is sleeping..." he read out softly as he scanned the pages. He stopped at this, and did some thinking.  
  
Sleeping?? Easy to control??  
  
Hmm..  
  
Interesting...  
  
He placed his hand on his chin, as he turned his head over to Sanzo.  
  
Should I??  
  
No.Sanzo would definitely kill me.  
  
But...maybe he'll forget....  
  
Maybe...yeah..  
  
A smile, a wicked smile formed on Goku's face. He had a brilliant, to him, idea.  
  
He carefully scooted over to Sanzo, and moved his face close to Sanzo's ear when he reached him.  
  
" Sanzo??" he whispered. Sanzo, replied with a soft snore. Goku's grin widened.  
  
" Sanzo..can you hear me??" he hissed into the ear. Sanzo replied in a soft and sleepy mumble: " Hm,.yes.." " Can you pay attention to what I'll say??" he asked. " Yeah..whatever." came the slurred voice.  
  
" Sanzo, tomorrow, you will be as sweet as Hakkai and sugar combined and as friendly as Gojyo is horny." He commanded gently.  
  
" Sweet.....friendly...." Sanzo muttered, almost inaudibly.  
  
" You will be as innocent as a puppy, and as sweet as one too."  
  
" Inno.cent..sweeeetttt.."  
  
" You will be my uke! You will follow my every command tomorrow. I am your master. Son Goku. Your one and only master!" he snickered covering his mouth.  
  
" Ukeeeeeeee...Masterr.youuuoyuououo..."  
  
" And, as a final touch, tomorrow, you will be our maid, you will serve and slave over us. You will also wear a pink, frilly maid uniform for the occasion."  
  
" Pink...maid.."  
  
Goku smiled in satisfaction as Sanzo's head lolled on his shoulders and he snored softly. " Perfect." Goku congratulated himself as he went back to his part of the jeep, and closed his eyes for slumber, awaiting for the morning with a happy and sinister grin.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeptalkin'  
  
***  
  
Mwuhahahaha.this is where the fun begins.;9  
  
***  
  
" Rise and shineeeeee!!!! Come on sleepyhead!!!" came a cheery and sing song voice. Goku refused to wake up. He had just dreamt about him owning a five star restaurant with Hakkai admiring him, Gojyo praising him and begging for forgiveness for all he had done, and as penance he became a waiter, and Sanzo, well...he didn't want to wake up.  
  
" No, Hakkai.no.." he mumbled, sleepily as he continued to snore. " I'm not Hakkai!!! Wake up!!!" came the voice again, only in a more annoyingly cheery voice. Goku muttered " No.", before receiving a shove on his shoulder.  
  
" Hakkai!!!" he growled as he jumped up, ready to pounce on him and demand rudely why he woke him up. As he turned to face his genki friend, his jaw dropped, literally, to the ground.  
  
It wasn't Hakkai.  
  
It was Sanzo.  
  
It was Sanzo, with a smile crossed on his face, a happy friendly sunny smile. Sanzo with a look of giddiness and genkiness on him, making look even more feminine. Sanzo, in a pink frilly maid outfit with the hat and pink boots with ribbons and bells to match.  
  
Sanzo.  
  
A smile similar to the one Sanzo had right now crept unto Goku's face.  
  
It had worked.  
  
He wanted to kiss Hakkai for this.  
  
" Morning master!!!!" Sanzo said baring his white flashy teeth as he brushed away some of his pesky bangs. " What would you like for breakfast??" he asked as he rushed over to Goku's side, brushed dust off his pants as he helped him up and straightened his hair. " Whatever's available.." Goku shrugged.  
  
" NO!!! Only the best for Master Goku!!" Sanzo pouted. Goku stared at him. He was exactly the way he had wanted him to be. " Whatever you think is good, I wonder what the others..." he was cut off when he looked around him, and noticed that the others were gone.  
  
" Uh, Sanzo, where're the others??" he asked as he looked for them in some trees. " OH them??" Sanzo returned with an air of disapproval as he crossed his arms over his chest. " I got rid of them."  
  
***  
  
" Zz..ZZ.Huh?? What???!?!? Where am I??" Gojyo shrieked as he opened his eyes and found his world had turned upside down. " Gahh!!! Hakkai!!!! The world is upside down!!!!!!" he screeched as he turned to Hakkai. " Gojyo sama, it isn't the world, it's us.." Hakkai replied forcing a smile on his face.  
  
Gojyo looked, and realized Hakkai was right when he saw some of his hair fall on his face and when he looked to his feet and saw that he and Hakkai were bound by ropes, chains and wires and were hung upside down on a giant tree.  
  
" Argh!!! And me without my scythe." he mumbled angrily as he chewed on his binds. " Who could've done this to us??" Hakkai asked , turning to the bark of the tree and saw that Hakuryu had been tied around it with tape and rope. " It must be Kougaji's gang!!!" Gojyo answered as he spat out some rope and continued chewing his way out.  
  
Hakkai shook his head. " Couldn't be, then where's Goku and Sanzo??" " I dunno.." Gojyo said. " They must've escaped or something." " Yeah. I guess you're right.." Hakkai mumbled thoughtfully. " Well, looks like we'll have to wait for them to rescue us from here.." Gojyo muttered in defeat as he stopped chewing with a look of disgust.  
  
" Bad idea.." Hakkai mumbled shifting a little. " Why??" Gojyo demanded. " Nature just called.." Hakkai replied shyly. " Oh no!!! You're holding it 'till they rescue us!!!!" " GOJYOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
" I see." Goku mumbled looking at Sanzo, still smiling and scanned his outfit. " Okay, get the best food you can find." He commanded. " Right away master!!!" Sanzo said obediently and happily as he skipped away merrily, bouncing like a happy ball as he went.  
  
" Maybe I should try this on Gojyo." Goku said to himself as he watched Sanzo skip off. A grin formed on his face.  
  
Minutes later, Sanzo returned, still smiling, with a huge bag, well, sack to be exact that was bulging. " Here is your meal Master Goku!!!!!" he sang as he emptied out the bag's contents. Goku's eyes widened and his mouth did a waterfall as he stared, greedily, hungrily and happily at the feast before him.  
  
Laid out before him was a spread like no other.  
  
Mountains of pork buns, bean curd puffs, moon cakes, lychees and rice crackers. There were also plates after plate of Mu Shu pork, water chestnuts, crullers, and congee. It also included side dishes of mini spring rolls, steamed chicken's feet and sesame seed balls.  
  
Truly a feast meant for the New Year.  
  
" Dig in master!!!!!" Sanzo sang. " Oh I will!!!" Goku grinned as he began to stuff his face with a little bit of everything. As he gobbled down everything, he looked at Sanzo, smiling and only staring with happiness at Goku eating. " Say, Sanzo, don't you want some??" he offered giving Sanzo a pork bun.  
  
Sanzo looked absolutely touched. " For me??" he said teary-eyed as he accepted the piece of food. " Sure, why not?? If you want we can share." Goku added grabbing some spring rolls and stuffing it down his mouth. Sanzo's eyes shone.  
  
" Really??" he sobbed happily. " Yeah, sure.." Goku replied. Sanzo let out a cry of joy, before voluntarily jumping on top of Goku. " Master Goku is soooo kind!!!!!" he declared loudly and with pride. He turned to Goku, who had a huge look of shock on his face. Sanzo smiled sweetly. " This is the least I can give you." He said, before smothering Goku with kisses.  
  
Goku almost melted as he felt the lips press against his face. Pinch me, I'm in heaven!!!! He thought happily as he enjoyed the kisses even more.  
  
***  
  
Sanzo was humming a happy tune to himself as he drove the jeep through the forest with Goku alongside him. " Where to next master??" he asked, turning to Goku as he fixed the hem of his pink dress. " Left."  
  
" Yes master!!!" Sanzo barked as he swerved left.  
  
They continued driving along, when they suddenly heard a familiar cry.  
  
" STOP!!!!!"  
  
Sanzo pressed his foot, hard, on the brakes as a female figure jumped out on the road and stood before them.  
  
Ririn.  
  
" Oh no." Goku moaned.  
  
Ririn had the usual smirk of confidence on her face, and she pointed a finger at them both. " I want you to fight with me!!!" she challenged grinning.  
  
" Master Goku doesn't wish to fight you today." Sanzo replied crisply as he stood to protect his master.  
  
Ririn stopped grinning, as she saw Sanzo, and her jaw dropped. But then, her face turned red, and she burst into fits of laughter. " HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Baldie!!! What are you wearing?!?!? Are you a drag queen now?!?!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell on her bum and pounded the ground with her fists, tears on her face.  
  
Goku looked at Ririn, then at Sanzo. He noted the look of irritation on Sanzo as he saw the clenched fists. " Master, may I have permission to kick her big, fat, demon boo-tay??" Sanzo requested pleadingly.  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo, again, then at LinLin, again.  
  
" Okay." He finally said.  
  
Sanzo smiled evilly as he climbed out of the jeep, and proceeded to beating the crap out of Ririn.  
  
Ririn continued laughing, until she saw the shadow before her. She paused momentarily and looked up and saw Sanzo staring down at her.  
  
" Oh, what do you want Bald drag queen??" she asked snickering.  
  
Goku immediately winced when he saw Sanzo bring out a huge paper fan. " This is gonna get ugly." he muttered as he turned away and closed his eyes.  
  
As expected, he heard nothing but screaming, slapping, booming and bamming before the sound a plane that zoomed past became faint, after several minutes of the screaming and so on.  
  
Goku finally opened his eyes, and he turned around to see Sanzo, huffing and puffing angrily with Ririn sailing through the air above. " Thank you for giving me the pleasure Master." Sanzo said as he returned the fan and went back to the jeep.  
  
" No, thank you." Goku smiled.  
  
Sanzo, his love, was what he had always wanted him to be, He contemplated. And he had just kicked Ririn's butt literally.  
  
This was going to be a fun day.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeptalkin'  
  
***  
  
Hey there peeps, thank you for reviewing my story! Luv ya! Sorry about typos. I'm a horrible English student!! *sob* ;P  
  
Onto the fic!! Quick ne?? ^_^  
  
***  
  
Hours after their drive through the forest, with Goku sleeping on Sanzo's shoulder, drooling, and with Sanzo not minding it one bit, they had finally come across a town. A shabby and simple one, still it was a town.  
  
" Shall we go in?? Master??" Sanzo asked nudging Goku gently. " Huh?? What?? Sure.." He stirred, as he wiped the drool from his chin. " We're already in a town??" he suddenly asked, surprised as he looked around. " Gee, Good work Sanzo!!!" he congratulated patting Sanzo on the back.  
  
" Thank you master.." Sanzo blushed. " I just want to please you."  
  
Goku smiled at him. " Well, you're doing a fine job."  
  
***  
  
" Uh, Miss Ririn, what are you doing in the tree??" Yaone asked as she stared at a fuming Ririn in a tree. " Oh, just hanging out!" Ririn snapped sarcastically. " Will I get you down now??" Yaone asked. " Oh, please do!!" Ririn replied gritting her teeth.  
  
Yaone shrugged. She climbed the tree, and removed Ririn from her tree branch. She carried Ririn down and brushed the twigs and leaves off her clothes.  
  
" What were you doing up there anyway??" Yaone asked straightening out Ririn's clothes. " My butt got kicked by baldie drag queen!!!" Ririn cried as she rubbed her painful bum. She grimaced as she reminisced Sanzo, baldie Sanzo, in the pink maid outfit, faithful to his master Goku. " I'm gonna kill him!!!" she added with a growl as she pounded a nearby boulder into dust. " Your baldie drag queen??" Yaone quipped. Ririn nodded furiously.  
  
" Why??" Yaone asked.  
  
" Because he hurt my bum and he stole my Go." Ririn broke off with that and continued pounding the rock. " He stole your what??" Yaone asked slyly. " Nothing, he just hurt me!" Ririn replied, hiding a creeping blush.  
  
Yaone smiled. " Are you referring to the red-haired one??" she said suddenly. Ririn made a face. " Him?? Eew!!! No way!! He ain't comparable to MY baka zaru!!!" she cried. Yaone smiled even more. Ririn realized what she had just spilled. She blushed all over and tried to hide herself under the remains of the rock.  
  
" You like Goku don't you??" Yaone asked lifting up Ririn's chin. Ririn was blushing furiously. " Well.." She mumbled twirling her bangs. Yaone smiled.  
  
" Where's my brother anyway?? And Dokugakuji??" Ririn suddenly asked, swatting away Yaone's hand. " Making love somewhere in the forest." Yaone replied calmly.  
  
" Again??" Ririn asked as her blushed calmed down. " They just did that last night under the waterfall!!" Yaone shrugged. " I guess they're just crazy about one another." She said dreamily, thinking of Hakkai.  
  
***  
  
Zeon sipped the rest of his wine and placed the cup on the saucer before letting out a small belch. " Good. More bartender." He commanded turning to a skinny young man. " Right away sir." He said as he reached for Zeon's glass and went to get more wine.  
  
Zeon licked his lips as he waited for the drink. He twisted in his seat and looked around the bar.  
  
He saw nothing but clouds of smoke, the hunched figures of rough, drunk men and the smell of alcohol and guns entered his nose. He coughed slightly at the stinging sensation the smell brought. He found nothing he was looking for.  
  
He wanted to see girls. Babes, broads, any woman.  
  
But then again, he thought, what woman in her right mind would hang out in a dump like this??  
  
" Good morning!!!" came a cheery voice. All eyes turned to the doorway, where a little brunette kid and a hot mama in a pink maid outfit entered the bar. Zeon could only stare with an open mouth at the blonde one. " Bea- u-ti-fool!!" he whistled eyeing the blonde one with hearty eyes.  
  
But who was the kid with her?? He peered closer, and almost fell off his seat when he realized who it was: Goku. " Him!?!?! What would he be doing with a bombastic broad?!?!" Zeon hissed to himself.  
  
" Excuse me." Sanzo said stepping forward. " Could any of you nice men show us the way to the local inn??" he asked putting on a sweet face. A tall and rugged man stepped forward and took hold of Sanzo's hand. " Hey sweetheart, allow me.." he said planting a kiss on Sanzo's hand.  
  
Sanzo giggled and Goku fumed. " Hey buster.." he growled tapping the big man's shoulders. The man turned and glared at Goku. " Whaddaya want kid??" he said gruffly. " That's MY g-girl." Goku hissed. " And unless you want trouble, let my girl go!" he added fiercely.  
  
Sanzo became dreamy-eyed at this. " Oh Goku!!!" he blushed.  
  
" Ha!!" the big man snorted. " What can a shrimpy monkey like you do anyway??" he cackled. Everyone else in the bar, except Sanzo, Goku and Zeon broke into fits of laughter. " Oh, I can do this!!!" Goku said as he punched the man in the face and sent him careening backwards.  
  
" Hey you can't do that!!!" one man said standing up. " Yeah!!" joined in another. "FIGHT!!!!" a cry rang as all men rushed to fight Goku. Goku could only grin. " Come one!! Get ready to rumble!!!"  
  
" Stop this!!! No fighting!! Don't hurt my Goku!!!" Sanzo protested as he could only watch helplessly as men jumped on top of Goku and a serious brawl began. " Stop this right now!!! You're hurting my Goku!!!" he cried.  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and dragged Sanzo out of the bar.  
  
" Gah! Let me go!! I have to return to my master!!" Sanzo cried as he struggled in the man's powerful grip. " No you're not beautiful." Zeon said as he led Sanzo to the back of the bar.  
  
Sanzo was pushed to the wall, and he looked at Zeon curiously. " Who are you??" he asked innocently. " The man of your dreams.." Zeon replied, suavely as he lowered his face to Sanzo's...  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LECHER!!!!!" Sanzo screamed as he whacked Zeon's head hard with his paper fan. " Pervert! Hentai!! Horny!!!" he screeched as he continued whacking Zeon with his fan.  
  
" YEOW!!!" Zeon cried, protecting the swelling bump on his head with his hands as he received more fan whacks. " Who are you woman??" he asked, looking up at a furious Sanzo.  
  
" I." Sanzo began, as he did a power ranger. " am the protecter, servant and lover of the mighty, son Goku!!!!" he sniffed in displeasure as he stopped whacking Zeon, and proceeded to the bar. " Horny slacker." he mumbled angrily to himself.  
  
Zeon finally lowered down his defense as he stared at Sanzo, sauntering away. He whistled. " Wow!! What a woman!!!" he exclaimed as hearts formed around him.  
  
" Master! Are you alright?!?!" Sanzo said frantically as he burst through the bar doors. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Goku, lazily sitting on top of a pile of unconscious men. " Am I alright? I haven't had this much fun in days!!!" Goku exclaimed, stretching and grinning.  
  
" I'm just glad you're alright!!!" Sanzo said as he hugged Goku. " Hey, no worries." Goku said, with pride. " By the way, I got us a room upstairs." He added as he brought out a key. " Courtesy of the bartender." He pointed to the frightened skinny man hiding under a table.  
  
" Good!! Now, lets go up!" Sanzo said happily as he brought Goku down from the pile and led hims upstairs.  
  
Halfway, Goku suddenly stopped, and dropped down, holding on to the banister.  
  
" Master!!" Sanzo turned and panicked. He lifted up Goku's head. " Are you alright??" he cooed looking at Goku's golden eyes.  
  
He noticed that a sudden mischievous twinkle lit up in Goku's eyes. And he soon found himself swept off his feet, and being carried up by Goku.  
  
" M-master?!?!" he stammered blushing.  
  
Goku could only grin evilly at him. " Don't think I told you to look for an inn for nothing!!!" he laughed. " I wanted an inn, because." he broke off at this, and let out a sinister growl. " RROWR!!"  
  
Sanzo realized what Goku meant, and smiled at him. " Oh master!!!" he said as he hugged Goku.  
  
Goku grinned even harder as they reached their room. He fumbled with the keys a bit, he was still carrying Sanzo after all, and he unlocked the door.  
  
He entered the room, and hung a sign from the doorway saying:  
  
DO NOT DISTURB  
  
Before smiling to his blushing Sanzo, and locked the door shut.  
  
***  
  
Nyakaka.. You can pretty much guess what they did huh??  
  
TBC 


End file.
